FN P90
The FN P90, or simply P90, is a modern Personal Defense Weapon (PDW) available in the app for free. It is a Belgium weapon that is in use by many SWAT and Counter terrorist teams around the world. History By the year 1990, NATO was looking to replace it's standard submachine gun cartridge, the 9x19 mm Parabellum round. What the 9 mm had to offer, it lacked in several other areas, such as penetration, and range. They then looked into the concept of a new cartridge, for both a new submachine gun and pistol. NATO would decide to rename the submachine guns firing this new cartridge into the term, personal defense weapon. One of the first attempts was the MP5K-PDW, designed by Heckler & Koch. The MP5K-PDW, however, lacked the penetration NATO looked for, thus, the idea was dropped. By 1990, FN Herstal designed a new cartridge. This round had higher body armor penetration, and a higher muzzle velocity. The round focused more on speed, rather than stopping power. In conjunction to the new round, the 5.7x28 mm FN round, the new weapon was dubbed the P90. Along side the P90 was the FN Five seveN, a pistol designed around the same cartridge. The P90 proved to be a success, as over 40 nations adopted the new weapon, for it's compact size, high magazine capacity, and fast fire rate. Civilian versions of the P90 have been released to the civilian market, dubbed the PS90, which is restricted to semi automatic fire only, and has a longer barrel. Operation The P90 is a bullpup weapon, meaning the action in which the gun operates in is behind the trigger. The P90 is unusual and uses a top loading magazine, with a capacity up to 50 rounds. It uses a clear polymer magazine, in which the rounds are first loaded in horizontally, and then flipped veritcally. What is also unique is that the P90 ejects the spent shells through the botton of the gun, rather than the left or right. Thia also makes the P90 ambidextrous, able to be used for both left and right handed shooters. It uses a straight blow back operating system, much like many other pistols and submachine guns. The P90 has a muzzle velocty of 715 meters and has an astonishing rate of fire of ~900 RPM. The P90's elevated body armor penetration, along with it's compact size and high rate of fire, gives the user a small, but deadly, close quarters weapon, more compact then an assault rifle, but with more penetration then a submachine gun. iGun The P90 is one of the free guns in the app by default. Originally, the P90 was designed with it's unique reflex sight, but since then, the reflex was removed and the P90 is now mounted with a picatinny rail, no iron sights. It can fire either semi automatic, or fully automatic. The P90's polymer design means it lacks the wooden skins available for those who have it, but is able to have various other skins, like hazard, gold, nickel, digital, artic, and digital urban.